Black and Blue
by Izreina Maxwell
Summary: Even pirates deserve someone to love, right? But falling in love with his captain's sister was probably the most painful thing Joe had ever experienced, but he wouldn't trade it for the world... Joe/OC with a little Marvelous/Ahim... Rating may change, not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay... very, very, very, very sorry to those of you that read the first draft of this story. But I was not at all happy with it. I rushed through it and I gave you all crap because of it. GOMEN!

So here is the first chapter again, but it has been completely rewritten, I don't think there's much of the first story left. I hope, hope, hope this version will be better for you.

There will be a companion fic that follows along the same events, but centering on other characters. I think there will be two other companion fics, but not sure yet. I think I might be taking on too much responsibility there.

Please enjoy the new version, and again, I'm sorry if you read the old one.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just in love with it.

Kaizoku Sentai: Gokaiger

Black and Blue - Part I

Joe didn't return to the Gokai Galleon after the last battle with the Zangyack. He couldn't. He didn't want to have to deal with his comrades. Gai, that overly enthusiastic Earthling, would more than likely want to celebrate their victory. But Joe didn't feel like celebrating, he felt like killing someone. And that someone was Marvelous. He knew that his emotions were the problem. It was why he kept his distance from his teammates, even Marvelous. Especially Marvelous. Marvelous was the only member of the crew that knew almost everything about his past, including a certain person that Joe loved more than anyone, the only person that Joe could ever say that he loved.

Marvelous was the reason she left. He knew it. Gamina was beautiful, smart, and a more than capable fighter. She was the only one that he could honestly say was an even match with him. They could partner up against an enemy, and their technique was so in sync with one another it was almost like a dance. He enjoyed it more than anything he thought possible when they fought alongside each other. He loved Gamina more than anyone he thought possible. And Marvelous hated it.

There was a point in time that the only thing that kept the two of them from killing each other was their mutual hatred for the Zangyack. It took time before Marvelous completely trusted him, but there was one part of his life that Marvelous never trusted him with. His sister, Gamina. That was one thing Marvelous had made clear was off limits. But even Marvelous couldn't argue how well they fought together. Joe couldn't help but fall for her after all the time they spent together, between training and fighting, and the long treks between worlds.

Then one day, she was gone. And Marvelous never once mentioned her again. And any inquiry Joe made was just brushed off. He KNEW Marvelous sent her away. And Joe never forgave him for it. If Luka hadn't come along shortly after, they probably would have ended up killing each other. And it wasn't until Ahim joined them that they started finding other outlets for their anger. And neither girl knew the reason for their hostility. And Hakase… well, Hakase might understand, as a man, but Joe wouldn't count on it. He didn't want him knowing about it anyway. The same went for Gai. Although the guy probably knew, by now.

During the last battle, Marvelous and Joe had been separated from the group. For some reason, Basco had lured them away from the battle. In one way, it made sense, they did hold the highest bounties out of the pirates and Basco never passed up an opportunity to hurt Marvelous in one way or another. But instead of the usual trash talk, his taunts included Gamina's name. It seemed he underestimated just how much of an influence that particular bait would have, though. Joe prayed that none of the trash coming out of the Basco's mouth held any truth. Gamina was too strong a person to let anyone, much less this scum, do the things he was saying he'd done to her. But Joe had been so angry with Marvelous for sending her away, putting her in a position for something to happen to her, old wounds had been reopened…

It was Gai that had pulled them apart. As annoying as the guy can be, he actually does a pretty good job at helping the others to level out so things can get done. Basco had disappeared as the others arrived, bringing the Zangyack they'd been fighting with them. Though Marvelous' and Joe's attentions weren't entirely on the battle, they achieved a small victory.

But the battle was far from over. Joe knew that if he went back to the Galleon, he'd kill Marvelous. Joe knew Marvelous had probably just been an overprotective brother trying to keep his little sister from harm. And he knew he wasn't exactly the safest person to be around, but Joe would have never let Gamina come to harm. And he knew Marvelous was just as affected by the bastard's taunts as he was. Killing Marvelous wasn't an option. He was Joe's captain, and his closest friend. He needed to steer clear of the Galleon until he could get his anger under control. That and he really didn't want to have to deal with questions from Gai. And he hoped the guy had enough sense to stay away from Marvelous for the time being, as well. He knew Ahim and Hakase would keep their distance. Luka was unpredictable, but she'd at least be tactful in her questioning.

Joe suddenly felt sorry for leaving Marvelous to deal with that alone. But he was in no frame of mind to help his captain. And he'd be damned if he let his crewmates know the fight between him and Marvelous had been over a girl.

But that's how much Gamina had meant to him… That's how much she STILL meant to him… And damn it if Basco didn't know that by now. It was clear his intent had been to coax Marvelous into a duel blinded by rage, and Joe knew with the particular bait he was using, Marvelous could have easily made a fatal mistake. But the bastard had been enjoying his surprise. Joe was disgusted with himself as much as anything, for letting himself become such a spectacle.

He sighed as he leaned back on the park bench, watching people, especially couples, stroll through the park, hand in hand, arms embracing each other. It reminded him of silent nights in the crow's nest, when he'd be keeping watch, when Gamina would wake from one nightmare or another, and sought him out for comfort. They never spoke, Joe never knew what nightmares were about. She didn't want to talk. All she wanted was to be held until she could go back to sleep.

Joe had been annoyed at the beginning. That should have been her brother's job, fighting the nightmares. He never understood why Marvelous wasn't the one she went to, but then, Joe had observed that his captain wasn't very good with expressing his emotions, aside from anger, that is. When Marvelous was angry, one knew it, especially the one he was angry with.

Over time, as Joe had a chance to get to know Gamina, it just became routine. Even when he wasn't on watch, wherever he was, she'd find him. And as soon as she was in his arms, her shaking would stop. She'd lay her head against his chest so that she could calm her breathing and heartbeat, to sync with his. He never asked questions, she would have told him when she was ready to tell him. All she wanted was comfort.

And between those nights and their 'dances'… he fell hard for her… It was to the point that he stayed awake on the nights he didn't have watch, just waiting for her to be in his arms. He couldn't sleep until he knew she was there, safe and sound. He didn't care whether or not she returned his feelings. As long as he could be her rock, he was satisfied.

Joe didn't know whether or not to be jealous of the young couples walking by. He wouldn't admit it, except to himself, but he always dreamed of walking hand-in-hand with someone he loved. And he nearly felt like he was living that dream when he was with Gamina. At least, he was closer to it.

Damn Marvelous for smashing that dream. What had Joe done that was so terrible that Marvelous would send Gamina away and pretend she never existed? He'd never touched her in an inappropriate manner. Marvelous knew the nights they spent together, even in his bed, were innocent. Joe had never even kissed her, though God knows he wanted to. Joe knew that line wasn't to be crossed.

Joe sighed again as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He had stayed away from the Galleon to cool off and here he was, getting pissed off again.

He lowered his hands as screams coming from the other side of the park pulled him out of his thoughts. Damn, these guys didn't take a break, did they…? At least, maybe a good fight would help him blow some steam…

He was off in a run even before he had completely risen from the bench, his saber in hand. But he skidded to a halt when he finally found them. It was just small fries, a group of Gormin attacking a group of school children and their teachers. It was a reminder why he hated the Zangyack so much. Children were innocents in war, they couldn't fight, yet the Zangyack slaughtered them anyway…

He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He'd already come to terms with that part of his past. He needed to focus on what was in front of him. He knew he'd reflected on his thoughts too long when he opened his eyes.

A child had been separated from the group, cornered by one of the Gormin. The expression on the child's face as he stood up to the attacker would have made Joe proud if he wasn't so afraid for the boy. He saw one of the teachers running towards the boy. The way she skillfully dodged Gormin attempting to stop her gave Joe the feeling she'd done this before. He couldn't see her very well, but there was something vaguely familiar… Her shape, the way she moved, her voice as she called out to the boy… He just couldn't quite place it…

He almost gave a sigh of relief when she wrapped her arms around the boy, pulling him from the Gormin's reach. That is, until he saw the Gormin's club-like weapon coming down. He tried to cry out a warning to her, but he couldn't get it out in time. It came down across her backside just as she handed the boy off to another teacher.

Time almost stopped for a moment as she fell to her hands and knees. Joe knew the attack had to have broken a few ribs or something. What he knew for sure was that he couldn't wait anymore. Gormin were closing in as the woman looked up to the second teacher, screaming at her to run. Joe made his attack, clearing a path so that the child and teacher could escape. By the time he turned his attention back to the first woman, the Gormin had readied another attack.

"Hey!" He called out a warning, but stopped as she rose to her feet, spinning toward the Gormin with some sort of blade in hand, slashing right through the Gormin's weapon like a hot knife through butter. It happened so fast, Joe didn't get a good look at the weapon until her movement stopped. It was a GokaiSaber.

Recognition finally hit him.

"Gamina…" He held his breath as she turned to face him, a small smile on her lips. For a moment, the world around them disappeared. God, she was more beautiful than he remembered her. But there was something not quite right about her smile. He knew she must be in pain after that previous attack, but that wasn't it. It was something in her eyes.

He didn't know when he closed the distance between them, he just knew that one minute, he was several feet away from her, the next, he was mere inches. He wanted to reach out and touch her, make sure this wasn't just some hallucination brought on by his anger. But a part of him didn't know if he should, still unsure of the reason Marvelous had sent her away. But if it was something he did, he had a right to know, right? And if it had anything to do with the filth that Basco had baited Marvelous with earlier… He needed to know for sure…

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get his question out, her voice pulled them back into reality.

"You remember how to dance, right Joe?" She held her Saber at the ready, turning her back toward him, and that was all the prompt he needed to do the same.

"Of course…" He sighed as he felt her back pressed against his. Things felt as they should be, for the first time since she left. But something was tearing at his insides. This wasn't going to last. He didn't yet know why he had this feeling, but he hoped it wasn't as bad as he felt it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! If you haven't read it yet, go read 'Pink and Red'. Chapter 2 of that is in the works. Since the stories are running alongside each other, I'm gonna try (the key word there is TRY) to keep the chapters pretty close together. Hope you're enjoying it, and thanks for reading. The rating for this story, as well as 'Pink and Red', may change at some point, depending on where my mind wanders, and it tends to wander quite a bit.

Thanks for reading!

Kaizoku Sentai: Gokaiger

Black and Blue - Part II

Gamina hadn't intended on ever picking up that sword again. Not after so many losing battles. Not that her brother needed to know… The last things he needed to know were the things that had happened after she left the Galleon. God knows, he carried enough guilt because of her. And she didn't dare face Joe…

After finally setting foot on Earth, Gamina had made her decision. She wasn't strong enough to keep fighting with her brother and Joe. She never would be… As long as she had to continuously rely on them, Joe especially, for strength… She'd only hold them back. They had a team of much more capable comrades…

She hadn't ever intended on standing here, blade in hand, in the familiar dance routine with the man she cared for. She wouldn't say "love"… She refused to say "love"… She'd used that word before and she and her brother both had been hurt by the one she used it for… She wouldn't go through that again… Not that Joe would hurt her… She knew he wouldn't… But she was still frightened of going down that road…

Maybe she'd made a mistake in talking to her brother about it. But her fear wasn't the only thing that fueled the decision to leave. It was apparent that her brother had been thinking about it for a long time before their discussion. She didn't blame him…

Perhaps leaving was the best decision…

But then why did it feel so right to be in this familiar routine? Why did it feel like she belonged by Joe's side?

She almost didn't want the battle to end. There was a certain euphoria about their dance… but mostly… she didn't want to have to face the line of questions she knew he had. And she was almost terrified to look him in the eye. She'd been the one to make her brother promise not to tell Joe about her reasons for leaving.

She felt like she'd been holding her breath during the entire battle. When it was over, she leaned against a light pole to catch her breath. The pain from the attack to her backside, she could tolerate, for a while. She'd gotten good at coping with pain.

She stared down at the Gokai Saber in her shaking hand. It felt so familiar, but she knew she didn't deserve to wield it. The only reason she'd fought was to give a distraction for the student and teacher to escape. She hadn't intended on continuing the fight beyond that, but here she was… It had just felt so right, but she knew she didn't deserve to be there…

She felt Joe's eyes on her as the tremble spread from her hand to her whole body. She dropped the Gokai Saber, wrapping her arms around herself as it clanked and clattered on the concrete walkway. She kept her gaze downward to avoid meeting his. She wanted to run, but there was that part of her that craved to have his arms around her again. Everything would be alright, then, wouldn't it…? Everything had always been okay when she was in his arms. They were comfort, they were safety… They were a whole other world that she could disappear into. But those arms would come with a price this time. She was sure of it.

Joe frowned as he watched her. Something was wrong. This wasn't the woman he knew. It wasn't even the same woman that was just fighting alongside him. The way she stared at the Gokai Saber… The way she trembled… The way she dropped the Saber as if it was something she wasn't supposed to be holding… There were a million red flags that went up in Joe's mind while he watched her. But of all the questions also running through, he knew one thing was certain… She was frightened. She looked as if she'd just woken from one of her nightmares. He couldn't help to think that it was him she was frightened of, he just didn't understand why.

"Gamina…" There was a tremble in his voice as he slowly approached her, his hand reaching for her. But he came to a halt as she pulled further away, almost cowering. She didn't want him getting close. And that frightened him. Had he really done something wrong? Had he done something to make Marvelous send her away? But why? If Marvelous didn't like him, he could have just stranded Joe somewhere and kept his sister with him… What the hell had happened? Joe had always believed he was helping Gamina. She was mute when they first met, and it was Joe that she spoke to first. Joe was the one that held her every night, the one that fought her nightmares. Joe was the one she fought beside, gaining strength each day… What was he missing?

"I'm sorry, Joe… I… I need to go… The children…" Her trembling voice cut through his thoughts.

She pushed herself off of the light pole, getting ready to run, though Joe noted it was in the opposite direction than where the children had run. But the moment she no longer had the light pole for support, she stumbled, biting her lip to keep from crying out. The pain from the attack earlier was finally getting to her. But before she hit the ground, she felt his arms around her waist, gently pulling her towards him.

She knew the moment she was snuggled securely against him that she was lost to him. She didn't want to be anywhere else than right there. There was the warmth that he had always offered without any expectation of reward. The steady heartbeat and respiration she had always found it so easy to synchronize with was a little rapid, as it should be, they'd just fought in battle, but she expected it to be more controlled than it was. And she felt tension in those arms that wasn't there during those nights together. She felt him relax after a moment of holding her, and he sighed as he tried to force his heartbeat and breathing into a steady pattern. It felt almost as if he needed her in his arms as much as she needed his arms around her.

She took in a deep breath. The pain that came with it was a telltale sign of broken ribs, but she needed to breathe him in, that scent that only belonged to him. She released the breath, along with a slight whimper in pain. At least she was much less frightened than she had been a moment ago. She wasn't quite sure, yet, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"The children are fine… You need treatment… Come with me…" He had some trouble controlling his vitals, or his voice for that matter. She was right here, she was in his arms, she was safe. The injury could be taken care of. But he was scared as hell. She seemed to be more fragile than she was when they first met… that was frightening in itself. Her current state made Basco's words earlier all the more real. That wasn't something that he wanted to think about…

"Not the Galleon, Joe… Niisan… He… He worries too much…" She held her breath as she felt his arms tense again, only briefly before they pulled her closer, as if he was afraid of letting her go.

"He has every right to worry about his little sister…" His voice was more controlled this time. But he held a hesitating breath for a long time before he continued. He didn't want to say anything that would make her run, and he knew there was risk of that.

"Especially after our run-in with Basco this morning…" He knew she'd never tell him whether or not Basco's words were true… but he didn't need her to, judging by how she completely froze in his arms. He closed his eyes a moment, to force down his anger. Not at her, he could never be angry at her… This anger was for the one that had hurt her… Next time he saw that son of a bitch, he'd kill him… He didn't care if he killed himself in the process, which was likely. Basco was strong, there wasn't any doubt of that, and he was also a sly bastard…

"Gamina…" He sighed as he opened his eyes. "You don't ever have to tell me anything you don't want to… I know you've been hurt… I knew that the first time we met… I never asked then and I won't ask now… Just… please don't run away from me…" _Don't leave me again…_, was what he was thinking, but he knew better than to say it. He knew he'd have to watch his words carefully, until he knew what it was that made Marvelous send her away.

He sighed again as he felt her lean into him. All too familiar, it was where he wanted her to be. Yet he wanted so much more than to just hold her. And he was more sure now than he was in the past that he'd probably never get that. At least he knew where the blame was to be placed. And it wasn't Marvelous. He'd only been trying to protect her when he sent her away, right? He'd known his captain long enough, now, to know he never does anything without reason.

"Joe…," she sighed, laying her head against his chest. She finally reached up, grabbing a hold of his jacket. If she didn't hurt so much, she'd be burying into him just like all those nights on the Galleon. That seemed like ages ago, yet she never forgot the feeling of being in his arms. "What about Niisan…? He carries enough guilt…"

Joe cringed slightly as he carefully lifted her up off the concrete, slightly grateful she still hadn't yet looked at him to see it. He didn't need to hear that. The words from Basco had been bad enough, so had the fight with Marvelous. But this was almost more than he could stand. And he thought the business with Barizorg had been painful. But he'd found the resolve he needed, at that time, to save his sempai's soul. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He knew he loved this woman, but he also knew he wasn't allowed to tell her. Though, he was beginning to understand Marvelous' warning about her when he first came aboard the Galleon.

"I don't ask questions I already know the answers to…"

Joe stared hard at his captain as he turned to the sound of his voice. He noticed Ahim standing just behind, and though curiosity was tugging at him, he kept his attention on Marvelous. The two men held a very tension-filled gaze for a long time. He instinctively pulled Gamina closer to him when he felt her trembling again, though he knew he was probably making her injury worse when she flinched slightly.

There was a long moment of silence before Marvelous spoke. "Mina… Will you let Ahim take care of your injuries?" His eyes finally left Joe's as he glanced over his shoulder to the ex-princess who'd been silently standing watch.

Joe knew Marvelous must have told Ahim about Gamina, otherwise he would have come alone. But he finally realized why she was there when she took a step forward. Her arm barely touched the captain's, but Joe could clearly see him relax a little as she did. When Marvelous' eyes met back with his, it was clear they understood each other a little better.

Gamina finally managed to gain the courage to look up at her brother as Joe's grip around her relaxed again. She had been expecting to see disappointment in his eyes. He had such confidence in her when she left the Galleon and she let him down. Instead she saw the same concern he'd always shown when he looked at her. She didn't know which was worse… He had enough to be concerned about without adding her back into the mix… If she understood what was happening between him and the pink pirate beside him… and she was pretty sure she did.

"Niisan…," she started as she looked down, away from the frown tugging at his lip. She noticed, then, that he held something tightly in his hand. His fingers flexed every now and then, giving her a clear view of what it was… the GokaiBlack Ranger Key… the key that Basco had taken from her not long after she left Joe and Marvelous. She suddenly felt sick... There's no telling what that bastard told them, but she had no doubt that there was truth in it.

"Gamina-san…" That soft voice almost demanded Gamina's attention and she darted her eyes up to meet Ahim's. Ahim gave her a small, but warm and understanding smile, though Gamina could clearly see concern in the woman's eyes.

"Please, return with us, to the Galleon. After we treat your wounds, I'm sure Joe-san will escort you to your home, if you'd like…"

Ahim ignored the glare she received from both men, keeping her attention on the woman in Joe's arms, that smile never faltering. Gamina admired the ex-princess. She knew Famille had been a peaceful planet… The woman had probably never held a weapon before becoming a member of her brother's crew. And she knew, from watching their bounties rise and rise, that the woman was far stronger than she appeared. Yet she still managed to maintain her softness and mannerisms.

Gamina nodded after another long period of what seemed to Joe was agonizing silence. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he carried her past Marvelous and Ahim. He didn't miss their conversation as they followed. He wished he didn't hear it. He prayed Gamina didn't, but it was too much to hope for. She gripped his jacket even tighter.

"Escort her home? Ahim, the Galleon is her home, it's where she belongs…"

"Cleary, it is not, Marvelous-san… Did you not see her discomfort? I know that you and Joe-san care for her, and I am sure she does, as well… But she does not feel that she belongs with us… I will do what I can to make her comfortable, but you must not ignore her request if she chooses to leave…"

Joe chanced a glance down to the woman in his arms. This was the most important person he had ever had in his life, aside from Sid-sempai, and she was probably more important to him than that. But Ahim was right, and Marvelous' silence was proof that he agreed. They couldn't force Gamina to stay, no matter how desperately he wanted her to. If she wanted to leave, he'd have to let her go. Though he hoped she'd let him tell her exactly how he felt before she did.


End file.
